memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrManley
Lieutenant commander I noticed that there was no citation for any book sources that tells you a Klingon commander is equivalent to a lieutenant commander.. how did you come to this conclusion? -- Captain MKB 05:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Specifically, the meaning is inferred because of a lack of Klingon officers who hold the rank of Lieuteant Commander. Therefore, a "commander" is simply (similar to the old British naval definition) a lower rank of "captain" with lesser prestige. I would, of course, be happy to change it, but in hundreds of TV episodes and the (admittedly few) books I've read, I've yet to come across a Klingon lieutenant commander or a major, for that matter. :Specifically, the meaning is inferred because of a lack of Klingon officers who hold the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Therefore, a "commander" is simply (similar to the old British naval definition) a lower rank of "captain" with lesser prestige. I would, of course, be happy to change it, but in hundreds of TV episodes and the (admittedly few) books I've read, I've yet to come across a Klingon lieutenant commander or a major, for that matter. MrManley 05:27, 12 July 2008 (UTC) It seems to me that you are making a supposition, namely that the ranks have different equivalencies just because one is omitted. I can't say I share your opinion -- without a citation it is a theory, one disproven I think by the fact that most Klingon commanders seem to hold higher positions that Starfleet lieutenant commanders -- as captains of larger vessels, colonial governors, etc. We try not to add personal theories as fact here, if you want to create a connection such as this, it would be best to point out what licensed publication you are working from. -- Captain MKB 05:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :OK... fair enough. I was also influenced by the chart by each rank name where it says, rather explicitly, that the Klingon rank of Commander fills both the LCDR and CDR rank equivalencies in Starfleet. I don't know if those charts are consistent. My "suppositions" seem to be shared by someone, since the charts were already there. But, if you'd like to change it, feel free. I consider myself sufficiently chided. MrManley 06:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Those charts need to be updated then -- sorry if you were misled by uncited data that has already been added here. This just goes to show that we need to strenuously ensure that all data added to this site is based on a Star Trek book, rather than just basing it on other data that has no connection to any Star Trek book... no disrespect intended. -- Captain MKB 06:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Fair enough... this is obviously your bailiwick. I won't trespass further... MrManley 06:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) To the contrary, feel free to add data to this wiki... just make sure you are working from a source. -- Captain MKB 06:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC)